Prends-moi
by LumBabsFan
Summary: One rainy day while on holiday, Lumière and Babette celebrate one year of wedded bliss. One-shot; stand-alone. Follow-up to "Delicate Condition". T for non-graphic love scene.


_**Well, hello there, my lovelies! Long time no see, especially with - my goodness! - a BatB fic!  
I've missed the lot of you very much, and it's so good to bring you something new. I've been back on a kick for my precious namesake pair since the new film came out last year, and the itch to write has been strong. Lo and behold, here it is!  
**_ ** _Some quick words before I unleash this little precious.  
_** _ **1) Yes, I adore the new film. Yes, I know there was another name change (which I adore by the way for various reasons). I am aware that the 2017!verse name is now the only option here on ffnet. I'm not changing my ways though. My lady is, and always shall be, Babette canonically. Unless otherwise noted (and trust me, I've been thinking about expanding), my work remains in the musical!verse.  
2) On that note, this is a follow-up! It can easily be enjoyed on its own, without a doubt. So new readers, welcome! You don't have to turn back just yet. But if you like what you see here, and some of it doesn't fit what you already know about these two, it likely refers to another story. Particularly **_**Delicate Condition _, the final story of my Romance series. If you haven't read that, or its predecessors, please go and enjoy. The lot may be older, but it's still near and dear to me. Correct order is -_ Les Fleurettes, Questionable Romance, Prelude, Delicate Condition _. Jeez! You guys got some reading to do! XD  
Final word: This has a T rating, due to the fact that it is not explicitly graphic. However, please be aware that this is_** _**Lumière and Babette. We know how they are, and I've gotten a wee bit bolder in my writing. Just be aware that the good majority of this is based around a love scene.  
Now, please, sit back and enjoy as I once again throw my hat into the ring. Faith OUT.**_

* * *

It was a sight Babette hadn't seen in ages. Clouds blanketed the heavens in grays and purples, while the sun fought to shine through. Whenever it could peek out, it was but a muffled light, tinting the horizon stunning hues of scarlet. Such beauty was then magnified in by the reflection in the glassy lake below it.

' _Red in the morn, sailors be warned.'_ She recalled the adage, tugging her shawl tighter around her shoulders. Although it was a foreboding sight, she grinned. It mattered not. She loved rainy days. They provided countless opportunities for romance. Soothing rapping against the window panes; a gentle blaze crackling in the hearth. But most of all was the need to stay warm. That was her favorite. She could curl up comfortably in her beloved's arms, and see where the atmosphere would take them. _Such situations never disappointed_ , she thought with a coy smile.

Babette took a deep breath in, enjoying the musky scent that accompanied oncoming rain. Life was grand, indeed. Both she and Lumière had certainly needed this time away.

It had been one year to the day that he had, in his own words, made an honest couple of them. In their many years together, thoughts of marriage had been greatly debated. At first, it didn't feel necessary. No amount of paperwork and grand declarations could express how they had felt for one another. But as time went on, and both had matured (no matter how much Cogsworth denied _that_ ), feelings had changed. Babette had wanted the stability of commitment. Lumière had agreed, but his nerves had too strong a hold on him.

But Babette shook her head gently. _Non_ , she told herself, _no more._ Living in the past never helped the present. She did not want to remember the events that had led them to the altar. Not everything had been wine and roses, and most of it nearly destroyed their union forever. She had sworn to herself that she would make a better effort to move beyond it. The time was Now, not Then.

 _Drip!_

Babette turned her attention upward.

 _Drip! Drip, drip!_

Two arms enveloped her from behind, and she startled as they drew her back inside. But once she realized who it was, she relaxed, sighing happily into the hold.

"What on earth possessed you to be awake at such an hour?" Lumière whispered in her ear, his soft breaths tickling and causing her to giggle. "Not to mention, in such gloomy weather."

"Gloomy, ha!" Babette countered dismissively, turning in his arms to face him. "This is going to be glorious."

"Glorious?" Lumière repeated, glancing at the clouds.

" _Oui_ ," Babette pouted. "I adore the rain."

That damnable, mischievous smirk of his appeared at the sight of her lip protruding. The action was a tad over dramatic at times, but Lumière found it precious. He leaned in to nip at it affectionately.

" _Très bien_ , _ma moitié_ ," he murmured. "Whatever it takes to make you happy."

Her arms slipped around his neck, and she pecked his lips lightly. "A wise decision when it comes to one's wife, _monsieur_ ; especially your own," she teased. "I have heard she is a very difficult woman."

"Hmm, I do not know about that. In my experience, I have not had too much trouble. It all depends…"

Babette waited before prompting, "On what?"

He was about to reply, but his smirk grew instead. "Perhaps I should show you, rather than tell you."

She did not resist him when he lifted her into his arms like a bride. Her laughter was giddy as she held on tight, watching him kick the door closed behind him.

The small house by the lake…well, 'small' compared to the château, in truth. It had been in the master's family for some time, and was rarely used. He had granted them permission to stay on the property, calling the holiday an anniversary gift from himself and the princess. Lumière and Babette were very fortunate, and they knew it. The master, within reason and decorum, treated his closest confidantes more along the lines of family. The higher ranking servants, Lumière and Babette included, had all stood by him, and the prince felt that deserved to be rewarded. It was the least he could do after all they had gone through.

The house was a cozy home-away-from-home, with the necessary essentials of a residence. But all that either Lumière or Babette was focused on at this moment was getting to the second floor. Lumière continued up the stairs, carrying his wife the entire way.

 _His wife_. He repeated those words mentally for what felt like the hundredth time over the past year. How could he have been so afraid of such an idea? At the time, his fears seemed justified for a former, self-proclaimed 'life-long bachelor'. But all of that had changed, during…

 _Present. Not the past. Present. It happened, but we move on_.

Needless to say, he realized the error of his ways. In both silent repentance and desire, Lumière gently kissed Babette's long, silky dark locks. He placed her down to open the door to their room. He did not, however, have time to pick her back up.

The rain was tapping rather hard against the windows now, Babette briefly noted. She drew him close to her, guiding him inside, and claimed those lips that rightfully belonged to her.

" _Sacré bleu_ , such…urgency," he hummed between kisses. "The lady…is insatiable."

" _C'est vrai_ ," she purred, breathless. Willing to share command, she tilted her head back, eyes closed and lips presented to him, so that he may once again take the lead.

Lumière laughed softly, amused at the innocent expression on his beguiling lady. Still, how could he not accept the offer? He kissed her again, slowly, but with increasing need. Oh, to feel her melt in his embrace, her body heavy against him…it was no wonder their playfulness never lasted long before they made love. His will and patience were simply not strong enough.

He was never more grateful for the fact that it was breaking dawn, and neither had changed into proper attire. Babette had pulled on her nightgown and shawl to go outside, and he had done the bare minimum to fetch her. A shirt and trousers were more than acceptable so early in the morning. This would make things so much easier than usual.

Drawing back with a smile, he lifted her again; although this time, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her. _Sorely unfair of her_ , he thought with a grunt. This was fast beginning to have an effect on him.

"Oh, is someone eager?" Babette cooed, pressing more against him.

"Be merciful, _mon amour_ ," Lumière warned. "Or else."

"Or else what?" she asked, legitimately curious under the guise of goading him.

Lumière placed her on the bed before relighting a candle on the side table. Whatever natural light they had was marred by the clouds, and he found his own pleasure in witnessing hers. For this, he would need a little bit of light, at least.

"Or else, you will force my hand to return such… _divine_ cruelty."

"…promises, promises."

Lumière grinned, willing to forego their sense of competition in favor of pleasure. He sat beside her and began with a kiss to her cheek, jaw, and neck. There, much to his delight, he felt her pulse racing. He nipped at the spot, earning a gasp as a reward. Encouraged, he reached for the neckline of her nightgown. There were a few buttons that would allow him complete access to two of her finest features. Once undone, they were freed from confinement.

Babette hummed in anticipation. Her breasts were most sensitive. It was a favorite place for him to use in riling her up. She whimpered in delight once his hand cupped one. When he began to suckle the other, she could not hold back her approval. She buried her fingers in his hair, pleading with him to keep at it. Lumière happily obeyed, but he knew he could do so much more.

He reached to gather the hem of the nightgown, but she quickly reached to stop him. He looked up, concerned.

" _Chérie_?"

Babette tugged at his shirt. "Off."

Lumière smiled, relieved. "As you wish, _ma_ _maîtresse_."

He returned to the edge of the bed, pulling the shirt over his head. Babette could not resist getting up to follow him. Holding him from behind, she placed kisses upon spots that made him shiver. Lumière covered her hands with his, enjoying the closeness. Passion was incredible; that he would never deny. But this was special to them, especially following the spell. They loved being close to one another, enjoying each other's company, connecting with pure, simple touch. He turned his head to claim a kiss, which she returned with a smile.

" _Tu es la lumière de ma vie_ ," she whispered, holding onto him tight.

Lumière smirked proudly. " _Littéralement,_ _ma chère plumette_."

Babette lightly tapped his arm, 'scolding,' " _Je suis sérieux_."

"Mmm, _moi aussi_." He turned and guided her back to the pillows, and she willingly followed. " _Je suis à vous, et à vous seulement."_

This time, when he gathered her nightgown, there was no resistance. _Dieu merci_ , he thought, taking in the sight. It was far from a secret that he was familiar with every inch of her body. Their intimacy had long surpassed their time in wedded bliss. But Lumière was certain that her voluptuous, bare figure would forever bewitch him.

"You always look as though you are seeing me for the first time," Babette whispered, breaking his reverie.

"That, _ma chère_ , is because it always feels like it."

"You are a magnificent liar."

Lumière frowned, a smidgen indignant. "Perish the very thought. What brought on such an accusation?"

Babette took this moment of distraction to stretch her lithe limbs. "I am not a young woman anymore. We both know that. Not to mention, having birthed a child, not all places are as small as they once were."

He eyed her warily. "I feel as though I am walking into a trap with this."

"Not necessarily," she assured, not wanting to lose him in the moment. Thankfully, it didn't take much to lure him back in. She mirrored his infamous smirk. "You _could_ prove me wrong."

Lumière shook his head with a smile. "I am so glad that we think alike."

She giggled like a smitten school girl as he moved above her. But she could not take only kisses and caresses much longer.

 _And from the looks of his trousers, neither can he,_ she managed to realize, her mind slipping into that pleasurable haze once she got a good look at him. He tried to continue the affections, but she whimpered playfully.

"Nngh…Lumière… _pas plus_ …"

Lumière drew up from her a bit. He knew that tone, the look in her eyes. " _Oui, maîtresse_?" he asked, or rather teased, considering her reaction was another whimper. He pouted in reply, slowly letting his hand wander downward.

" _Ma pauvre chérie,_ " he cooed gently. "Is there something you want?"

The movement of his hand hadn't gone unnoticed. In desperation, Babette pressed her hips to it, letting him feel her. That alone got the response that she hoped for. Lumière practically choked, feeling how…ready she was. The time for games was over.

" _J'ai envie de toi_ ," she purred.

Without hesitation, Lumière pulled himself away to discard all that remained on his person. This gave Babette a brief respite to settle down more comfortably, and frankly – in Lumière's opinion – more attractively. Her eyes were filled with longing, her entire being yearning for him. Admittedly, she smirked once she caught a glimpse of his obvious need.

"Do you want me, _mon cher_?"

" _Bien sûr_ …"

"How much?"

He moved above her. "More than anything."

Babette could've swooned from the husky tone that his voice now possessed, and she eagerly opened up to him. " _Prends-moi_."

Lumière took a rather shaky breath to steady his racing heart, and nodded at the simple command. He tenderly took hold of her hips, keeping her still as he entered her. He did not move at first, her initial gasp a reminder to take it slow. She loved building to the very end, savoring the union, and he would not disappoint her.

 _Dieu_ , her face was…exquisite. Her jaw dropped. A sensuous moan affirmed that she was pleased, before she bit her lip and smiled like the little nymph she was. All of this framed by her hair, spread rather lazily over the pillows. The years had not taken their toll on her, and he doubted they ever would. This was his lady. His wife. His partner. His equal. Lumière would be damned if he ever forgot that, or allowed her to do the same.

He was drawn from such thoughts, as usual, by her movement. With a gentle buck, she lifted her hips to prompt him.

"You…impatient little minx," he groaned.

Babette quirked a cheeky brow, lightly tightening around him. He gave her another moan, and she countered, "Clearly not the only one."

This was all it took to make him cross the line of propriety…if such a thing had ever graced them to begin with. The world around them vanished, and all that remained was each other. Every little sound, every whisper and sweet word, urged them onward. Harder, faster, but neither lost the rhythm of their passionate dance. They lived as one; they loved as one.

Babette's toes began to curl as she felt the end draw near, and she grasped onto him. Her fingers curled into his hair, causing a few strands to dislodge from where he had it tied back.

"Aahn… _a-amour_ ," she moaned, tightening. "I…I think I…!"

Lumière didn't even need to hear the rest. He buried himself within her, guiding her to the climax, before finding his own release. Once he was certain he could move, he gently withdrew himself from her, and collapsed on his back beside her. Babette followed upon regaining her bearings, cuddling up against him. One by one, she placed kisses at his chest, solely meant to soothe.

"Mmm, _mon chevalier_ ," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder. "Such a gentleman, as always."

"But of course," he chuckled gently, lovingly kissing the top of her head. "My lady's pleasure is my top priority."

Babette smiled, holding him close with a wistful sigh. "If only we could stay like this forever."

"Oh _, désolé, ma plumette_." Lumière yawned tiredly in-between his jest. "But you know as well as I do that my attention must be shared with another young lady at the palace."

Babette laughed softly. "I must say, I do miss our _petite fille_."

" _Naturellement_ ; I would be rather disappointed if you did not."

A brief pause passed between them before Babette glanced curiously up at him. "Lumière?"

"Hmm?"

"No regrets?"

"None."

"Are you certain?"

Another yawn escaped him. "Without a doubt."

He had closed his eyes while answering, exhausted between this morning and prior evenings. Babette made herself comfortable, tracing various patterns on his chest. Biting her lip, she mumbled quietly.

"Lumière?"

"Hmm?"

"I…I know I said that Lina would be our only child…"

"Mmhmm…"

"But the more I think about it…maybe we could—."

She was interrupted by the sound of his heavy breathing, which she was certain would evolve into snoring shortly. He was fast asleep.

Babette shook her head, grinning. There would be time to discuss that later. Leaning up to kiss his forehead with a whispered, " _Je t'aime_ ," she pulled the blankets around them, focusing once more on the gentle tapping of the rain on the window.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **Translations**_

 _Ma moitié_ \- My other/better half

 _C'est vrai_ \- This is true

 _Maîtresse_ \- Mistress

 _Tu es la lumière de ma vie_ \- You are the light of my life

 _Littéralement_ \- Literally

 _Je suis sérieux_ \- I'm serious

 _Je suis à vous, et à vous seulement_ \- I am yours and yours only

 _Pas plus_ \- No more

 _J'ai envie de toi_ \- I'm longing for you/I want you.

 _Bien sûr_ \- Of course

 _Prends-moi_ \- Literally translates into "Take me". But I've found out it can mean other slang terms for that too, so take your pick!

 _Mon chevalier_ \- my knight

 _Désolé_ \- I'm sorry

 _petite fille_ \- little girl

 _Naturellement_ \- Naturally


End file.
